epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoccerUSA/Big Brother Rapper Editon S1 EP1: Young Moohlah In the House Babbbyyyyy!
Hey guys, I'm going to be starting a Big Brother series based off of famous rappers from today. If you don't know what Big Brother is, look it up on Wikipedia. Each week a houseguest will be eliminated until two remain (one week there will be a double eviction). Then, the evicted houseguests will pick a winner, and that rapper will walk away with $500,000. ''' Rappers include: '''Lil Wayne Drake Tyga Ty Dolla Sign Young Thug Wiz Khalifa Eminem Nicki Minaj Rick Ross Chris Brown Big Sean Ace Hood Trey Songz Future and Kanye West And now without further a due, BBRE Season Premiere starts...now Me: Good evening, my name is SoccerUSA, and I will be your host for Big Brother Rapper Edition. Tonight, 15 rappers will enter the Big Brother house, and one by one they will be evicted from the Big Brother house. The first ever HoH will be crowned tonight, and he or she will have to put up two houseguests for elimination. Now, let's welcome the houseguests into the house. -camera closes in on the houseguests waiting to be let in the house- Me: The first rappers to enter the house are......Wiz Khalifa.........Big Sean....Ty Dolla Sign.....Kanye West...and Lil Wayne. -rappers chosen enter the house- -everybody screams as they open the front door- Big Sean(in Diary Room): As soon as I opened the front door, I knew this was going to the funnest, fucking experience in my life. Well, next to being in a music video with Nicki shaking her big ass. Lil Wayne: Holy shit! Beds! -Lil Wayne puts his suitcase on a bed- -Kayne puts his suitcase on a bed next to Wayne's- Kanye(in Diary Room): I figure Yeezy could sleep next to Weezy. Shouldn't be so bad. Wiz Khalifa: Where the fuck are the good beds!? Wiz Khalifa(in Diary Room): Since the fucking Big Brother producers wouldn't let me roll some weed in the house, I'm a little cranky. -Ty puts his suitcase down on a bed in the Red Room, while Kayne and Wayne are in the Blue Room- -Big Sean also puts his suitcase on a bed in the Red Room- Big Sean: Hey Ty, how have you been, nigga? Ty: Pretty good, how 'bout you? Big Sean: Well, I haven't been releasing any good songs lately so ya. Go figure -Sean and Ty shake hands- -Wiz takes a bed in the Green Room- Wiz: (laughs) Reminds me of the good stuff Me: The next houseguests to enter the house are.....Trey Songz......Drake......Nicki Minaj......Chris Brown....and Eminem -houseguests open the door- Nicki: (screams) WHO WANTS GET LAID FIRST!!! Nicki(in Diary Room):I figured since I'm the only female in the house, I better give them a taste of my pussy. Can I do that? Producers: NO!!!! Nicki(in Diary Room):Ok then Drake: Yo Weezy! Wayne: Wassup Drake! Drake(in Diary Room): Me and Weezy have known each other for quite some fucking time now so, I figured we could rule this game. -Drake places his suitcase on a bed in the Blue Room with Wayne and Kayne Kayne: Yo, let's get to the gameplay, aight? I think us three are a good pair. Wayne: I hear you Kayne: We should get rid of all these other niggaz before they do the same to us. Drake: Hey, that's not a bad plan Kanye: Yeah so you guys in? Drake and Wayne: Fuck yeah!! Eminem(in Diary Room): I have to be stuck in this damn house for three months with all these wannabee losers trying to be the next big thing. -Eminem places his bag on a bed in the Yellow Room, as well as Nicki- Nicki: Heyyyyyyyy Marshall Eminem(in Diary Room): Oh and I also have to share a room with some whore. Nicki(in Diary Room): I believe I can get any boy in this house, except for Chris Brown. I'm afraid he's gonna slap me. Chris Brown: Yo this house seems not half bad Trey: Hey that's what I thought too Chris Brown: Yo, my name is Chris Trey: Mine's Trey Chris Brown: Cool, I think I've heard one of your songs before. Trey: I've certainly heard your songs Chris Brown(in Diary Room): What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I swear if this nigga crosses me the wrong way, he's done for. -Trey and Chris both place their bags in the Green Room- Me: The final houseguests to enter the house are....Tyga.....Rick Ross.....Future.....Young Thug....and Ace Hood -houseguests enter the house- Rick Ross(in Diary Room):My first impression: Holy shit this place is nice! Tyga(in Diary Room):I'm surprised this mothafucka can fit his fatass through the door -Tyga places his bag in the final bed in the Blue Room- -Rick places his bag in the Red Room- -Ace goes over the Yellow Room and spots Eminem- Ace: Hey, my name is Ace Eminem:Marshall Ace:Cool Eminem(in Diary Room):This Ace guy seems pretty chill. I think I could work with him -Ace puts his bag in the Yellow Room- -Young Thug puts his bag in the final bed in the Green Room- Young Thug: Sup niggaz Chris Brown(in Diary Room):Man, as soon as I heard this nigga's voice, my eardrums almost died. -Future puts his bag in the final bed in the Yellow Room- Part 2 coming soon so stay tuned!! Category:Blog posts